Mystery dungeon: Karakura town
by DeathRider25
Summary: We follow the adventures of Ashley and Fred as they find a portal to a mystery dungeon like no other...the world of Bleach. Can they help in the winter war or hinder the soul society?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The main character is a charmander and her partner is a totodile. The story starts after the event with Darkrai. And before the kidnapping of Orihime.

* * *

><p>I wake up and look out the ocean. The light shining on the water makes a beautiful display. Another beautiful morning at Sharpedo bluff. I wake up my partner Fred.<p>

"Morning, Ashley." Fred says tiredly.

"Come on Fred, lets go." I quickly gather up our bag and badge.

"What are we doing today criminals, jobs, or sentry duty?"

"Have someone else do it WE are busy."

Fred gives me a confused look,"What?"

"We decided to evolve today remember?"

"Oh yeah, but I am only evolving to a Croconaw. Those Feraligatr give me the creeps."

I roll my eyes. Fred can be so immature sometimes. "That's your decision. I'm going to be a Charizard."

* * *

><p>We quickly run through town and ring the "secret bell" to converse with chimecho. She just smiles and says, "Ashley ,Fred how can I help you?"<p>

I simply tell her "I would like to appoint Dialga as leader."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No, I'll leave that to Dialga."

* * *

><p>We head for Luminous Spring we remained unsurprised when we hear a voice say "If you seek evolution step forward."<p>

Fred moves to the center of the pond directly in the middle of the shaft of light. The voice calls out again, "Those who seek awakening...This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek to evolve?"

Fred calmly answers, "Yes."

"Do you need an item to do so?"

"Nope."

"So be it...Seeker of awakening...Let us begin."

The shaft of light intensifies until Fred's shape is almost completely lost. Trough my claws I barely glimpse Fred's largening shape. When the light dims I gaze upon Fred's changed shape mostly blue in coloration with yellow accentuations and black eye markings. He has three clusters of red spikes on his body, one with three prongs on its head like a crest, one with two prongs on its back, and one diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Fred now has a set of pronounced, yellow-colored jaws. He looks fierce, good...I have a feeling that he will need to.

"Would you like to evolve again?"

"No." At that Fred stepped out of the light and the pond all together. Clenching and un-clenching his hands admiring the new power that flowed through them. He grinned and looked to me, "Your turn."

I smile to him, " 'Bout time. I hate it when Pokemon look at me and say 'Oh what a cute Charmander, now were is you leader?' Pah, no more." I eagerly walk to the center of the pond.

"Those who seek awakening...This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek to evolve?"

"Yes."

"Do you need an item to do so?"

"Nope."

"So be it...Seeker of awakening...Let us begin."

The light envelopes me, I feel every cell of my body change. Which is surprisingly not that bad. When the light dims I look to myself. My scales have turned crimson that are much darker than that of the bright orange they used to be. I looked into the water and see a horn-like protrusion on the back of my head my mouth has elongated into a snout. My front and back claws are far sharper and longer than a moment before.

"Would you like to evolve again?"

I grin, "Of course."

"Those who seek awakening...This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek to evolve?"

"Yes."

"Do you need an item to do so?"

"Nope."

"So be it...Seeker of awakening...Let us begin."

I am surrounded by light once again, when it dissipates again I look at how I have changed once again. My claws have surprisingly become sharper. I have gained long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of my front of my wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of my body. My belly and the undersides of my feet are cream-colored.

I step out of the pond and leer toward Fred, "Wanna go for a test flight?"

Fred gives me a confused look while I pick him up and abruptly take flight. I chuckle while Fred struggles in my grasp.

"ASHLEY! You crazy fool! You'll pay for this."

I just laugh as I set him on the ground in front of the guild. I smile at the guild a plan forming in my mind. I look to Fred he grins back...This is going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first follower **Texika Ukitake**! And sorry I didn't my lazy butt out of gear sooner.

* * *

><p>Footprints! Footprints!<br>Who is it? Who is it?  
>A Charizard! A Charizard!<br>I step off and Fred steps on.  
>Footprints! Footprints!<br>Who is it? Who is it?  
>A Croconaw! A Croconaw!<br>I hear the gate lift up and Chatot hop out. "We do not want your products or your services. Please leave."  
>He turns around to go back into the guild when Fred says,"Now Chatot is that how you treat good friends?"<br>Chatot turns back and gives us a curious glance,"I know you?"  
>I fake dispair "Oh dear, it seems our friend has already forgotten us."<br>"What?"  
>Fred continued, "But we visted only yesterday."<br>I couldn't help it I nearly laughed, it's so much fun watching the wheels turn in Chatot's head. Then the confusion in his face clears. He looks to me, "Ashley?...Fred?"  
>We grin and nod. A vain pops on his head. "You two...Gah...how can you play such a cruel joke on me?"<br>I give him the most innocent look I can muster which is hard to do with such a serious face. "I wasn't aiming it at you but the guild...You believe me right?"  
>Chatot sighs but says, "Yes I do...and..."he grins"I'll play along."<br>We follow Chatot to Wigglytuff's room. "Hello Guild master, I have some new pokemon that might join us."  
>Wigglytuff smiles and slightly tilts his head,"Might?"<br>I quickly say,"We wish to observe the Guild to see if we are ready to commit. We do not wish to run from this Guild with our tails between our legs. If we join it's till we graduate."  
>Wigglytuff tilts his head the other way,"I don't get what your saying...But observe and learn if you wish to stay if not ...stay friends."<br>Fred smiles. "Of course, all of you here have been so kind. It would be a privilege to remain friends with the pokemon of this great Guild."  
>We leave Wigglytuff's room and Chatot pretends to show us around. Our friends give us an apprasing look, except Bidoff he just looks glad that there are junors to him again...or so he thinks.<br>After "exploring" the Guild Chimecho comes out of the mess hall and says, "Dinner is ready." As everyone passes her she finally sees us and her face lights up. "Ash..." she stops herself when I smile and put a claw to my lips. Fred grins evily beside me, Chimecho returns the grin.  
>We walk in and everyone's place is set up except ours...perfect. Everone is about to eat when Chatot speaks up, "Wait."<br>Almost everyone groans "Come on!"  
>"Why can't we eat?"<br>"Why do you deny us what is before us?"  
>"Are you all that rude? I must get food for our guests," Chimecho calmy states.<br>Chimecho quickly makes plates for Fred and myself as we sit in our usual spots. Chimecho sets a plate by me first, "Here you are...and how are you doing?"  
>I respond quite politely, "Good, thank you."<br>Chimecho quickly moves to the other side of the table and sets a plate before Fred, "And for you."  
>Both of us say in unison, "Thank you, Chimecho."<br>I look at the surprised faces (minus Chatot, Chimecho, and surprisingly Bidoff, but he probably just didn't notice) and smile, "Dinner looks good."  
>Chimecho smiles and says, "Well then now that we all have food lets eat!"<br>Fred, Chimecho, Chatot, Bidoff and myself start to eat. While everyone else stares in shock. A few minutes into the meal Loudred finally speaks up. "Who the heal are you guys?"  
>The rest nod in agreement. I take our badge out and and toss it on the center of the table. The pokemon not in on the farce stare at it in disbelief. Diglett speaks first, "That badge belongs to..."<br>Fred continues"...Team DragonFire. Took you long enough."  
>"What?" (Almost) everyone exclaims.<br>I took mercy on them and say, "We evolved today."  
>"Oooh.", rang through the room<br>"But why the cherade?" Bidoff asks looking up from his food.  
>I grin yo Fred and he grins back. "Sounded like fun."<br>Dinner was great it brought up many good memories of our time training in the Guild. We laughed, joked, and told stories till late into the night.  
>The next morning Fred shook me awake. "Come on Ashley, wake up. Let's do something this afternoon at least." Quite reluctantly I got up and said, "Alright...let's go to Hopes and Dreams. See if there are messages or not."<br>Sure enough when we walk into the cafe there stood a pokemon holding a letter bearing the secret rank seal. "Are you Team DragonFire?"  
>"Yes." Fred says before me.<br>I take the letter then head for the counter and order a red gummie juice for myself and a blue gummie juice for Fred. We sit at our usual table sipping our respective juices. I open the letter and this is what it read.  
>Team DragonFire<br>A mysterous hole appeared in Midnight Forest. Pokemon have gone missing. Please investigate. This message will self distruct.  
>As the ashes filter through my claws I grin. We are wanted, hand picked, needed for this mission. But I can't say that I am surprised considering our track record for saving the world.<br>"Let's go."  
>Fred grins back at me. We go outside and I ring Chimecho's bell. "Are we bringing someone along?" Fred inquires.<br>"No."  
>"Why then are we calling Chimecho?"<br>"Just in case."  
>"Is it dangerous?"<br>"Yes pokemon have gone missing."  
>Chimecho arrives smirking, "Late start today...now how can I help you this afternoon?"<br>Quickly I say, "If we don't return in a week...Palkia is in charge."  
>She gives us a scared look, "Are you going on a d-d-dangerous mission?"<br>Fred nods and I give her a reassuring smile, "We won't die. This I promise."  
>She gives a shakey smile but nods, "I believe you."<br>We leave Treasure town but I had a sinking feeling that we will never see it again, which scared me. But not as much as my feeling of acceptance, like it is fate.  
>When we arrived at the hole in was night but light eeriely comes from the hole. I grab Fred and we jumped.<br>And so fell the sword of fate...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and if you would indulge me...please leave a review.<p> 


End file.
